1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a system for image processing with a color correction device for outputting an image by a printer or a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a printer or a copying machine, a calibration function is realized for a diagnosis and a correction of an operating state, so that quality deterioration of an image due to a change of environment or a degradation of components is prevented. In a digital print apparatus, a calibration is performed for adjusting a degree of an image processing such as a density correction. In a color print apparatus, a calibration is performed for diagnose a color reproduction state. In the calibration, a test image is printed and the print result is read by a scanner for comparing the read data with reference data. In this case, a user usually sets the print result to the scanner.
Usually, the calibration is set to be executed automatically every time when a power is turned on. In another example, it is executed when the predetermined number of days has passed since the previous execution (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,929). In still another example, the user can select an execution time from a plurality of execution times (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,036).
Since the calibration requires a lot of time, it is desirable to execute the calibration only when it is necessary. Especially, when printing a test image, frequent calibrations may increase a burden of the user.